


Special Treatment

by xvav (lieutenantaclassi)



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenantaclassi/pseuds/xvav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All James wanted was to be able to retire from his military career and start something new without it becoming a big deal, but of course he couldn't deny his men's request of being allowed to give him a proper see off.<br/>He just hadn't expected it to take place at a strip club in Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got this idea last night and thought I'd share.

James mentally cursed at himself and his men as he was being pulled into a less crowded area.

He should have known that his men would do something stupid like this now that they were in Vale. In Atlas such establishments weren’t legal, so of course they took their chances while in Vale. Normally James would have politely declined an invitation to go out for some drinks with his men since he was a very busy man, but considering he was retiring he had decided that he could humor them. After all, they had been working hard for him for many years, and they wanted to give him a proper see off.

He just hadn’t expected a proper see off to be at a strip club.

It wasn’t really embarrassing, he just didn’t enjoy it seeing people dance and strip in such a place. It did nothing for him. 

But his men had apparently not realized that since after a couple of murmured words between a huge man at the bar and one of James’s men, a guy suddenly grabbed James’s hand, smirked and told him that he was getting a private show. 

And that’s how James found himself being pushed into an empty room in the back of the strip club. He had to admit that he was surprised by the fact that it was so clean and neat, if he didn't know better he would have thought that he had walked into a hotel room, not much different from the one he was staying in for his visit in Vale.

“I’m afraid there has been some kind of misunderstanding,” James stressed as he was pushed into the couch of the room, and the man who had taken him there sat down in his lap, “I’ve not paid or asked for anything.”

“Don’t you worry, your friends got you covered,” the man in James lap smirked but upon seeing James’s bothered face expression he frowned, “Let me guess, you’re not into dudes?”

“What? No, that’s not it, I just…” James sighed heavily and looked up at the man. 

Everything had happened so fast so he hadn’t had much time to get a proper look at him until now, and he was _very_ handsome. James found at himself at a loss of words as he stared into the man's crimson eyes. 

“You just…?” the man prompted after a while, clearly impatient. 

“I just got dragged along,” James admitted, “I don’t really have any interest in these places. No offense, it’s just not something that I personally enjoy.” 

“I was paid to keep you _entertained_ for an hour or two,” the man did not look happy with James, “If I walk out before that my pay might be docked.”

James took a deep breath, “What exactly does entertain entail?”

Of course James had a hunch of what it meant since they were at a strip club. He knew that no sexual favors were allowed to be sold or bought at such establishments but it was common knowledge that it did happen anyway. And considering the fact that they were in a private backroom that looked more like a hotel room, it had to be for a bit more than just a private show or a lap dance.

“Your friends put some extra under the table, if you’re catching my drift,” the man put his hands on James’s shoulders, but James grabbed them and gently kept the man from touching him again.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not looking for sex. Or anything, really.”

“You  _really_ aren't interested at all? You are at a strip club and you want nothing even though someone else paid?” 

“Yes, that’s how it is,” James confirmed and released the man’s hands, thankful that he kept them to himself this time, “Listen, I understand your predicament. I can stay here and wait out the time, but I’m not going to sleep with you.” 

That finally made the man get off of James's lap and sit down next to him instead, he sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

“So what, we’re just gonna sit here?” he asked in annoyance, "We're gonna have to be here for an hour at least. Or else your friends will notice, and my boss, too." 

“I _could_ leave but since you don’t want your pay to be docked…”

The man shrugged, almost looking disappointed, “Fuck, guess I don't have a choice.”

“I don’t believe I caught your name?” James awkwardly asked after a while. He had to say something, or else it would turn out to be the most slow and tense hour of his life. He definitely didn't want to keep sitting on the couch and count down seconds for him to be able to leave without getting the other man in trouble.

“Qrow,” the man offered after he had eyed James for a while, “And before you ask, _yes_ , that is my real name. And not some stage name. Who are you?” 

“James Ironwood, I’m –“

“Holy fucking shit,” Qrow’s eyes widened, “So that’s why I was told to give you the special treatment. You are the goddamned Atlesian general!?” 

James grimaced, he didn’t know that he was _that_ well-known outside of Atlas. And just how much had the men paid and what did the special treatment entail? He wasn’t sure he wanted answers to all the questions running through his head.

“Yes, that would be me,” James sighed, he probably shouldn’t have given his full name but it was too late to regret that now, “I’m retiring, though. That’s why I decided to join my men tonight. Considering that strip clubs aren’t legal in Atlas, I shouldn’t be too surprised that they decided to take me to one while we’re here.”

Qrow snorted, “A lot of people would probably think of it as a great see off gift.”

“I guess I'm not among the lot you're speaking about then.”

“Rude,” Qrow pointed out, “You don’t think I’m good-looking enough, huh? It's that bad of a gift?”

James’s eyes widened a bit and he looked over at Qrow again, “What? No! That’s not what I meant, you’re a very attractive man, but I'm not –“

“Jeez, relax,” Qrow chuckled and leaned back, relaxing in the couch. At least James thought he was attractive, that was something, “I was just joking. I get it, you’re not into it being like… well, _this_ ,” Qrow made a sweeping motion with his hand.

“I… yes, I guess that’s it.”

“So, you’re retiring, huh? Why? You don’t look _that_ old,” Qrow pointed out as he looked at James, sure there was some gray in that hair, but he looked as if he was mid-forties or so at most, “And it must pay well.”

“There was an accident a couple of years ago, and it changed how I view the military,” James stiffly said and he decided to not go any further into that topic, “And I have a daughter whom I hardly have any time to see these days. So I’m moving here to Vale to start over and give her the kind of life she deserves.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow in surprise, “Going so far as to leaving Atlas, huh? Well, I can see where you’re coming from, if it's for your kid.” 

James turned his gaze back to Qrow, “You have children?”

“Not my own, but I’m the legal guardian of two teenage girls,” he smiled, “They can be a damned handful, but they’re the reason why I get up in the morning. But it’s expensive to keep things afloat at home, and… that’s kinda how I ended up here. Needed the extra cash.” 

“Do they know?”

“What? Of course not!” Qrow looked at James as if he had grown a second head, “It's not that I'm embarrassed, but I'm not going to sit them down and tell them that their uncle Qrow strips and occasionally offers other services to be able to put food on the table. I'm sure they'd end up feeling guilty or some shit like that."

"You do have a good point," James agreed, after all he had kept a fair share of secrets from Penny because he didn't want to make her worry about things she had no control of, "I guess I wouldn't have told my child such a thing either. What do they think you do?"

"That I work as a bartender at nights, which to be honest was what I thought I’d be doing. I was working at this place called the Crow Bar, and one night a strange dude in a bowler hat approached me and asked if I wanted a better paid job with more hours," Qrow sighed, he had really liked the Crow Bar but the pay was shitty, "I agreed, came here, and for a while I did work the bar but… things happened and here I am. It pays better. Don't have to stress about rent.”

James hummed as he watched Qrow, “You work day, too?”

“Yup,” Qrow nodded, “I do some teaching. Not full-time, but maybe I’ll one day be able to do it... if I manage to become a fully licensed teacher. I was studying to become one, but I had to drop out because of the girls.”

“What happened?” James asked but immediately regretted his question, he didn't even know Qrow yet he was prying into his private life, “I’m sorry, you do not have to tell me. I'm overstepping." 

“It's fine. Short version of the story is that my sister disappeared when her daughter Yang was a toddler. Yang's father, Tai, hooked up with a friend of mine called Summer a year later, and then Ruby was born. A couple of years later there was a car accident,” Qrow swallowed and glanced away, having to collect himself briefly before continuing, “I was the girls' only family left so I took them in.”

“I… I’m sorry for your loss,” James softly said, “I realize it probably doesn’t mean much coming from a stranger, but I really do mean it.”

“Appreciate the thought," Qrow said with a strained smile on his face, "Anyway, it’s just me and the girls and things are going pretty well. I work a lot, but since none of the jobs are full-time I still get time to see them. Do you have any work planned out for when you come here?”

“I've not planned that far, no,” James thoughtfully said. Considering his career he had quite a hefty amount saved so he wouldn't have to worry, “I’m hoping to find a calm area close to Beacon to settle down in. My daughter has been home-schooled for most of her life, but now that I’m retiring and moving here I think I need to let her spread her wings. She doesn’t have a lot of friends, another reason why my position as a general have affected her badly. I never felt it was safe for her to be in public.”

“How old’s your kid?”

“15,” James softly said, “The older she gets the more she wants to be like the other children her age. I hope I can give her that, but I’m worried that she’ll have problems making friends.”

“My youngest niece is the same age,” Qrow commented after a while, “And she’s attending Beacon. Just saying that if you want her to meet someone before you put her in school… then I think she’d not mind. She’s a nice kid.”

“Would that be alright? I think that Penny would feel better if she knew someone here," James said, "To be honest, I think I'm more worried that she is, so I'd feel better if she could make a friend before throwing her into school."

Qrow laughed, "You're the overprotective type, aren't you?"

James glared mildly at Qrow as he crossed his arms, "I'm just the right amount of protective."

"Didn't say it was bad," Qrow held up his hands in surrender, "You care about your kid. It's cute."

It was almost too bad that James didn't want to hook up with him, Qrow thought. He was turning out to be Qrow's type. He was tall, handsome, and probably muscular considering he was a military general. Qrow might just have found himself imagining how hot James would sound making commands. He was pretty sure that he'd have dropped down on his knees instantly if James had told him to, sadly that wasn't happening.

But what got to Qrow the most was how much James cared about his kid. It was something he could relate to a lot since Ruby and Yang meant the entire world to Qrow.

Once they really got into talking, the time passed quickly. It turned out that the two of them were the kind of persons who could spend ages talking about their kids, and once they started telling tales, it was hard to stop. At one point Qrow had laughed so much that he was about to cry.

So when he looked at the time and realized that they had managed to talk for more than an hour, he was disappointed. It meant that it was safe to let James leave. 

“So, guess I shouldn’t be keeping you any longer,” he casually said as he got up from the couch, hiding his disappointment, “Sure you don’t want the special treatment?”

James snorted as he also got up, “I’m absolutely sure. It was a very good talk, though. I…”

“Do you have a pen?”

“Uh, yes?” James questioningly said as he handed Qrow a pen he had had in his pocket, “What for?”

Qrow didn’t say anything as he scribbled something down on the back of a business card. He handed it over along with the pen.

“It’s against our policy to give our numbers to customers… but I’ll make an exception for you,” Qrow said as he looked at James with a serious expression on his face, “Feel free to give me a call when you’ve actually moved here. I know this town like the back of my hand… and as I said, maybe Ruby could show your kid the school. Or we could grab a coffee. Just an offer, do whatever you want with it.”

James actually smiled warmly as looked at the card in his hand.

“Thank you, Qrow, I really appreciate it,” James put the card in his pocket, "I'll definitely give you a call."

Qrow grinned as he walked over to the door. Even though it possibly was a lie, he couldn't help feeling a bit less disappointed about having to let James go. He put his hand on the handle but didn’t open it just yet, instead he looked over at James and winked.

“Now let everyone know what an amazing service I’ve provided. Just, you know, be discrete. Don’t go around telling people that you fucked a stripper here, would be bad if the place got shut down for illegal activities, especially since it didn’t happen this time.”

“Don’t worry, Qrow. Discretion is my forte,” James assured and sighed, “Even if I’m retiring I’m sure the newspapers in Atlas would have a field day if they found out such a thing.”

“Well then,” Qrow said and opened the door, holding it up for James, “Hope I’ll see you around Vale, Jimmy.”

James sighed as he walked past Qrow, “It’s _James_.”

“Whatever you say, Jimmy.”

Normally James would have been annoyed but as he walked out of the room and headed back to the main area of the club he couldn’t help smiling to himself. What he had expected to be a horribly awkward experience had actually turned out quite well. He had definitely made a friend in an unlikely place.

When he turned up at the table where he had been pulled away from his men, he was met by loud cheering.

He couldn’t do much more than buy them a round of drinks and just let them believe that he had gotten laid.

They pestered him with questions but he hardly answered since nothing had actually happened. In the end they gave up, just happy that they had managed to get the general out of his damned ship for a night.

James hardly listened to their conversations for the rest of the night because all he could think of was Qrow’s number resting in his pocket, and how he’d definitely call him up once he moved to Vale.

He knew that he was being too excited about something that wouldn't happen for at least a month.

Just maybe Qrow wouldn't mind if he called him up before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm not sure what to do with this. I was just to write a oneshot with an open ending, but it /could/ become an actual story.  
> I could leave it like this but if I might write more of it. Maybe it'd be enough to write just a chapter or two more, or it could become a longer story (if I come up with an actual good plot).
> 
> However, Facing Demons is a priority so if this becomes multichaptered it will update less frequently!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is actually becoming a thing.  
> And I managed to get Roman and Junior involved.  
> No regrets.

”Oh my God, dad, Vale is so pretty!”

James chuckled as he looked at his daughter who had her hands pressed against the taxi window as she looked outside, her eyes were wide with wonder and excitement.

“You think so?" he asked and chuckled as she nodded quickly, "Just wait until we get to the house. There’s a big park right across the street, and it’s not very far away from the harbor. I think you’ll like it, Penny.”

“Really? I’m so excited!” she exclaimed and put her hands together as she bounced in her seat.

Back in Atlas she hadn’t been allowed out a lot, at least not on her own. Considering James military position he had been a very well-known man in Atlas, and it had also gained him a lot of enemies. Which hadn’t placed a target only on his head, but also on Penny’s since she was all that mattered to him. But now that he had retired and was moving to Vale he hoped for a much calmer life. People _did_ kind of know who he was, even in Vale, but here he wasn’t that big of a deal. Especially not know that he wasn't going to associate with the military any longer. 

Penny would be able to live a normal life. A life that she deserved, and that he should have been able to give her much earlier. But better late than never. 

“Dad! What is that building?!” Penny suddenly exclaimed as she gazed up at a tall building, it almost looked like a tower. 

“That’s part of Beacon Academy,” James said and looked up, “There, in the top of the building, is the headmaster’s office. I’ve been there. It's an amazing view.”

“That’s my _school_?!”

James smiled warmly at Penny’s wide eyed expression, “Yes, dear, that will be your school.”

“Do you think I’ll make any friends?” she asked after a while, her tone more solemn.

“Of course,” James put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a one armed hug, “You’re an amazing person. I’m sure you will make friends. And I think there is someone who might be able to show you around school, too.”

“Really?”

James nodded, “I met a man last time I was here. He has a niece your age who attends Beacon, and he told me to get in touch once we moved here. So maybe it’d be nice for both of us to make some friends, right?”

Penny smiled brightly and nodded, leaning into her father’s embrace, “That sounds great!”

James just smiled warmly as he let Penny go into another rant about all the things she looked forward to. He was so happy to see her so upbeat, even if he also was worried. But he had to try and force those thoughts away. They weren’t in Atlas any longer, he’d not need to order soldiers to watch Penny’s every move. She could  _finally_ get to discover things on her own and make friends, hopefully Qrow's niece would turn out to be someone she could rely a bit on in the beginning. 

James did realize that he hadn’t texted or called Qrow since that night last month, thought. Mainly because he hadn’t wanted to come off as too forward or desperate. But he had thought about it more than once.

Getting in touch with Qrow would be the first thing to do once he and Penny had gotten somewhat settled into their new home.

 

* * *

 

Qrow cursed and almost dropped a bottle as he felt his phone buzz. He wasn't used to getting messages so late, especially not at work. Since no one was at the bar at the moment he brought his phone up and quickly checked his messages.

 _[10:47 PM] Unknown sender:  
_ _Hello Qrow, this is James Ironwood. I hope you don’t mind me texting you, do you remember me?_

Qrow couldn’t help grinning. He had thought that James wouldn’t ever get in touch with him. It was easy to say that you’d do something, but a lot of people never went through with things so he was positively surprised. He quickly added James’s number to his phone. 

 _[10: 49 PM] Qrow:  
_ _Hey, of course I remember you, and I don’t mind. Gave you my number for a reason :) How’re things going?_

_[10:51 PM] James:  
Currently unpacking my life. But things are good. Think we’ll like it here. I was wondering if your offer still stands?_

_[10:52 PM] Qrow:  
_ _You mean meeting with the kids, or just us for coffee?_

 _[10:53 PM] James:  
_ _Penny would love to meet your niece. But I’d also like to see you in private for coffee?_

_[10:54 PM] Qrow:  
_ _Both can be arranged ;)  Listen, I’m at work, can I call you tomorrow around lunch?_

 _[10:55 PM] James:  
_ _Of course, take care :)_

“What are you smiling about?”

 Qrow’s eyes widened as his phone suddenly was taken out of his hands, “Give that back, _Torchwick_.”

 Roman tsk’ed as he scrolled through the conversation and read the messages even though Qrow was glowering at him from the other side of the bar.

 “Well, well, well…” he dramatically said and looked over at Qrow, “Is this a conversation with one of the customers?”

 Qrow snatched the phone back and growled at Roman, “That’s none of your damned business, and you got no proof of _anything_.”

 “I believe it’s against Junior’s policy for workers to get involved with customers…” Roman mused, “And I did hear something about a certain  _General_ James Ironwood being here last month. Just saying.”

Qrow scoffed as he crossed his arms and glared at the other. Roman wasn’t a very normal sight at the club these days since he didn’t work there any longer, but he did come by when he could. Of course it usually was when Junior was around, which he wasn’t at the time. Else Roman wouldn’t have wasted time bothering Qrow, he’d probably have been in in the back for a quickie with Junior. And that was something that Qrow had managed to walk in on too many times.

“You’re fucking the boss, Roman, don’t lecture me about what I do in private.”

“But I’m not a worker and Junior isn’t a customer,” Roman smirked and playfully nudged Qrow with his cane, just earning himself another mean glare. If looks could kill then Qrow would have managed to drill a hole through his skull a long time ago, “Would you make me a Bloody Mary, please?”

Qrow let out a laugh and shook his head, “You gotta pay just like everyone else, sweetie.”

“Come ooon, Qrow,” Roman drawled as he leaned against the bar, “I’m married to Junior. Doesn’t that mean _anything_?”

“Junior is the one who specifically instructed to not give you any free drinks,” Qrow swatted Roman’s hand away since he had tried to reach for a bottle on Qrow’s side of the bar, “Either you pay, or you get _water_. You might be able to smooth-talk the other bartenders, but you ain’t getting anything from me.” 

Roman pouted, “Where’s the rebel within you? All I ask for is one little drink, nothing less and nothing more!”

Qrow just rolled his eyes as he accepted money from a customer who had approached, he quickly and efficiently prepared the drink, and also managed to once more intercept Roman's attempt at stealing alcohol. Once the customer was out of sight Qrow turned to Roman with scowl on his face.

“Would you stop being such a damned pain in the ass?!”

“Jesus Christ, what the hell is going on here?”

Both Qrow and Roman quickly turned around and saw Junior approach with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked tired and grumpy, so it wasn’t the best time to start a silly fight in front of him.

“Honey, I’m home!” Roman brightly said and walked up to Junior and hugged him tightly, “Your employee is refusing me drinks. Do something about it.”

Junior raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Roman, “Did you pay?”

“No, he didn’t,” Qrow said and smirked as he watched Roman turn his head to give Qrow a dirty look, “And I told him that it was you who had said to not get him any more free shit.”

“I was just asking for _one_ drink,” Roman complained and pouted, “I’ve had a really long day, Cinder is going to be the death of me.” 

Junior looked at Roman and sighed heavily. He couldn’t resist that damned face, and Roman _knew_ it. He grabbed his wallet and threw a couple of Lien cards towards Qrow.

“Just make his damned Bloody Mary,” he grumbled and sat down on one of the chairs by the bar, “And get me a whiskey on the rocks. Make it double. 

Roman sat down next to Junior and frowned, “You alright?”

“Just had to pay someone a home visit,” Junior muttered, “Think he won’t be any more trouble.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow as he prepared Roman’s drink, he couldn’t help listening in since the conversation was taking place right in front of him, “You found the asshole from a couple of nights ago?”

Junior nodded, “He had blackmail on one of the girls. I took it back and destroyed it.”

“Always such a good man,” Roman sighed and kissed Junior’s cheek, “I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”

Qrow couldn’t do more than agree with Roman. Junior was a good man and he cared a lot about all of his employees. If anyone was treated unfairly Junior would send the security after the offenders, but if it got worse he liked to handle things himself. Anything to keep all of his staff safe and secure.

Qrow had experienced it firsthand. He had been giving a guy a lap dance, nothing more, and the guy had suddenly gotten _very_ grabby, which was something Qrow didn’t appreciate. He had explicitly told the customer that he could look but not touch, and despite two warnings he still hadn’t been able to keep his sleazy hands to himself. In the end Qrow had pressed a concealed button underneath the table. Not even a minute later, Junior had barged into the room, punched the guy and then dragged him out of the club. He had been banned and was never to return again.

“Here you go,” Qrow said as he pushed the Bloody Mary towards Roman and the whiskey towards Junior, “Want the change?”

Junior shook his head as he took a sip, “Nah. It’s my place anyway.” 

Qrow chuckled, “Yeah.”

“So, Qrow’s seeing someone…”

“Really?” Junior raised an eyebrow and looked over at Qrow.

Qrow’s eyes narrowed, “I’m _not_ seeing someone. I don’t have time for lovey-dovey crap unlike you guys.”

Junior eyed Qrow for a while longer and then shrugged, “I don’t care. If you do get involved with someone just don’t bring them here.”

“I’m not fucking stupid,” Qrow snapped, “I know that’d be a bad idea. And it won’t ever be an issue since I’m not seeing anyone. 

He glared at Roman who just smiled innocently.

Jesus Christ, he was just being polite to James. Was that a damned crime? Sure, he really did find the guy attractive, and he had been very nice, but they hardly knew each other. A couple of text messages didn't automatically mean dating. 

Roman just liked getting on his nerves, he had to remind himself.

“Let’s leave him alone to do his job,” Junior tiredly said and got up from the chair, he had already downed the last of his whiskey, “You good?”

Qrow took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah, it's a calm night. I’ll let you know if something happens.”

“I’ve not finished by drink,” Roman complained as Junior grabbed his arm, “I even paid for it!”

Junior rolled his eyes, “No, _I_ paid for it, and you can bring the damned drink. Let’s just get out of here. I’ve got a headache.”

Roman sighed but he did grab his glass. He could probably see that Junior really wasn’t in the mood for fighting, even if it wouldn’t involve himself. Considering the fact that Qrow and Roman _always_ fought and bickered when in the same room, it was for the best to just leave with Junior so he wouldn’t have to deal with it.

“Play safe,” Qrow called after them and grinned as Roman flipped him off.

Even though he found Roman annoying, it was a good way to pass time on slow nights. Now he’d have to just stand there and stare, serving the occasional customer.

At least he was on bar tending duty, which was something he preferred to do since it involved less effort. Sadly enough it didn’t pay as well, but he could deal with that. 

With a mild sigh he picked up his phone again and looked through the short conversation with James. He smiled to himself.

He actually looked forward to hearing his voice again, so the night couldn't pass fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's unclear, Qrow only works the bar some nights when there's not a lot going on at Junior's club, or if they're in desperate need of bartenders.
> 
> Anyway, as I've mentioned before I am unsure about when this will be updated because Facing Demons is my main priority. But I'm having fun with this one (especially now that I got to rope one of my favorites into it -> Roman)!


End file.
